kingdom hearts 3: the story of lexyk and jallax
by Bhunivelze
Summary: the final chapter of kingdom hearts, the darkness has been pushed back and the light is shineing brighter than ever but as a great man once said "the closer you are to the light the deeper your shadows become." co's lexyk and jallax currently being re:written.
1. predictable

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction ever with my own oc's please no crazy comments.**

A young blonde boy sat on top of a tall building. It was a tower with a crown shape at the pinnacle. He sat on the highest point, admiring the view below him until his admiration of the beautiful city was interrupted by someone. It was another boy. He looked abnormal to say the least. His skin was dark but in contrast he had bright red hair and brown eyes. His clothes were tight fitting, almost as if they were too small for him. "Hey what's up Kyle?" the red haired boy asked

"Nothing" Kyle quickly responded. "What about you Jamall?" Kyle asked as he watched the boy closely. Jamall opened his mouth to answer but as he did his pocket beeped. Kyle quickly realized it wasn't the pocket itself but something electronic. Jamall reached into his pocket and withdrew a phone. He stared at the screen intently before looking up with a frown.

"Sora wants us in the briefing room" Jamall explained.

Kyle nodded "Got it" he responded. Both boys climbed down from the tip of the tower and then abseiled down the side of the building until the climbed through the windows of their respective rooms. They both opened their doors at the same time and then closed them and Jamall, who was on the left ran over to Kyle and they headed off down the burgundy carpet. They ran down several flights of stairs until eventually they reached the labyrinth of hallways. They walked down, right and then straight up as they followed the path they knew well. They eventually reached a regular wooden door but the atmosphere surrounding it was foreboding. They entered into the room primarily made of screens and saw the three 'people' inside.

One was a mouse that was humanoid in figure but the other two were just seemingly regular humans. The two boys walked over to two chairs set out for them. They groaned in exasperation. A brown haired man turned to them and they immediately regained posture "Yes?" Jamal moaned.

The man immediately responded "There have been reports of heartless attacks in Twilight Town and we figure since you two are free you'll be fine to deal with something this simple. Don't get distracted." the man explained. Jamal and Kyle listened intently.

"Got it" Kyle responded with a knowing grin to Jamal

"Don't get reckless or hurt anyone" the man said as if he didn't even have to read Kyle's mind. Kyle sighed and Jamal nodded

"Got it Sora" he grumbled. The two left quickly and headed to their small, quaint gummy ship. It was like a house on the inside though with two beds, a kitchen, bathroom and of course the cockpit. However unlike most gummy ships theirs had been edited to run off light rather than smiles. Both boys walked into the the cockpit and Jamal waved his hand over a well used screen. Light burst from his heart and trickled down his arm in a spiral until it was absorbed by the ship. The entire ship quickly sprung into life and it shot off towards Twilight Town.

*** (new scene)

When they reached Twilight Town the ship beeped and the MCP appeared on the screen. "What's up tron?" Kyle asked in a casual voice.

"Giant heartless somewhere in Twilight Town with a small army" the computerized voice announced.

"Okay" Kyle and Jamall replied quickly as they landed. They both climbed out and took a quick glance before realizing they would have to search. Jamall looked uneasy so Kyle grinned.

"Did you know, heartless tend to only attack smart people?" Kyle asked.

Jamall shook his head "No" he replied uneasily

"Well that means you are safe" Kyle retorted, bursting out laughing.

Jamall sighed and raised his middle finger "Go away" he moaned.

They wandered for awhile before they walked into an empty area surrounded by buildings. There were benches around the edge. Kyle looked over to a bored Jamall and sighed in unison with him. As they moved to sit down heartless soldiers burst from the ground, their gangly bodies swayed angrily in the wind. Kyle summoned his keyblade. It was long with a ranged weapon attachment and areas where he could attach various other components. Jamall's keyblade appeared in his hand as he flexed his wrist in anticipation. The tip was like a pole arm with a sharp point and an axe blade but as you reached halfway there was a break in the metal, Kyle and Jamall both knew there was a chain inside to extend his range when need be. Kyle looked at their enemies disappointedly "That it? Soldiers!" he groaned. He fired a single bullet from the small tunnel that was attached to the top of his keyblade, it hit one then ricocheted, hitting others. It destroyed several with nothing but a soft hiss. Jamall groaned

"Save some for me" he complained

"Come get 'em" Kyle retorted. The soldiers realized they were in trouble and scattered, running in random directions. Jamall sighed and swung his keyblade, as he did it opened up, revealing the chain and extending the blade. It tore through the last of the creatures in one fell swoop. His anger was quenched quickly.

Afterwards Kyle raised his hand, showing three fingers, he slowly removed one until his hand was a clenched fist and as it became clenched a large armoured heartless and a load more heartless burst from a pool of shadows on the ground. Jamall ran into the centre of the army and swung his keyblade, eviscerating all the shadows quickly. Kyle ignored him and jumped straight for the largest heartless. He landed on its shoulders. It jerked around but it's efforts were futile as Kyle held strong. The canon-like attachment on his keyblade charge and fired and the head split in two, forcing it to vanish. The heartless were destroyed shortly after. After they finished they reboarded quickly and left without drawing attention to themselves.

They headed back to Hikari city after finishing their mission. Sora led this city as the Crown Leader. He was uptight and focused which led to Jamall and Kyle disliking him sometimes. Before they arrived the gummie ship started bleeping, announcing a heartless ship nearby. Kyle looked at it, small and weak. It was a recon party. He walked over to the weapons screen and tapped it with his finger, the onslaught was quick.

Hey Kyle. Jamall asked

Hmm.

"If heartless can't think then how can they fly ships?" Jamal asked curiously.

"Maybe the ship is a heartless?" Kyle answered, perplexed. They both stayed quiet in thought for awhile. The ship suddenly began to jerk around

"What's going on!" Jamall exclaimed

Kyle grabbed the manual controls as the auto pilot screen didn't respond. The wheel was stiff. "We are getting pulled in by the planets gravity!"**(*tensionrising*)**

"What?" Jamall asked, confused.

The ship began to spin out of control, Kyle tried to think but Jamall's incessant panicking put him off. Kyle tried to force the controls but he was denied and they were launched into the roof suddenly. "Hey! Lend me some magic" Kyle groaned. Jamall reached out his hand but the ship jerked, sending them flying. As they flew through the air Jamall slapped hands with Kyle, transferring the magic as he smacked against a wall.**(*end*)**.

Kyle got to his feet and regained his balance quickly and created two spheres of energy. He collided them together and a gravity field appareared around the gummy ship, slowing its inevitable descent. The ship still landed quickly and roughy but there was no fire. "At least we are safe" Jamall said with a thankful smile. They ignored their painful bruisesand headed towards the Crown building to recieve a reward.

"Hey Kyle, that's new?" Jamall asked

"Yeah, I guess."

"How you don't even practice magic?" Jamall asked with a confused frown.

"A voice told me what I needed to know" Kyle replied with a shrug.

"So you are a schizophrenic?" Jamall retorted

"No" Kyle growled. Eventually they reached the back entrance of the building but before they touched the gate, which was like an entrance to a castle a guard on the wall spoke to them "Sora wants you in his office, now" the man explained.

"What now?" Kyle groaned.

Jamall shrugged. They walked for awhile before reaching a pink door with a marking on it. It was a replica of the door to the light.

The guard opened the door for them and ushered the two boys into the room, letting them take seats in front of an ornate desk before he left. The office had white walls with bookcases against them and four paintings, one was Sora's portrait. As they sat down Sora gave them an aggravated glare. "How could you two almost crash a ship!" Sora asked, terribly perplexed.

"We didn't crash it" Kyle retorted.

"You almost did though" Sora quipped back

"we'd be more apathetic if we weren't so lethargic" jamall said

"Don't use your mind games on me Jamall!" Sora yelled, spinning around from the window he was looking out of "If you ever pull something like that again it's over for you" he threatened.

"You won't fire us, you need us" Kyle smirked.

Sora sat down "Go to your rooms" he moaned, stressed. They both left quickly.

"You aren't going to your room, are you?" Jamall asked.

"No" Kyle smirked. "I'm off to a party" he explained.

"I'm gunna go sleep" Jamall explained

"Kay, bye" Kyle said, turning and walking off.


	2. aww come on

**Finally my next chapter sorry I write so slow, quick segment on things about me **

**I have red hair I'm African American I maybe the only larxene fan in the world I'm intelligent and I HATE THE WORD STUPID SOOOOOOO MUCH**

Jamall went to his room after the confrontation with sora; he went straight to bed and dreamt about nothing.

-jamall p.o.v.-

I woke up to my very annoying digital alarm clock so I put a pillow over my head to try to drown out the noise, seeing (or should I say hearing) that it didn't work I reached out to hit the snooze, button after trying three or four times I got angry and snatched the plug out of the outlet. finally I noticed that my alarm wasn't going off it was an alarm coming from the hallway I jumped out of my bed and changed my clothes. When I first walked outside I saw nothing thing it was safe to proceed I took a half step forward until I saw a heartless I couldn't tell what kind of heartless it was because I slashed it in panic even though my keyblade was in mid summon. After calming down I thought to myself "_how__did__heartless__get__in__to__the__crown"._ As I continued my mind was in a small panic, eventually I regained my stability and ran down stairs to the command center but was stopped by a shadow heartless in the hallway, before attacking I noticed that this heartless had red eyes instead of yellow but I ignored it. I slashed at the shadow thinking it would be an easy kill but the shadow leaped out of the way and slashed at me with its claws cutting my face which also caused me to stumble back. I raised my hand and touched the cut which made it sting even more, "ow".

Looking up I noticed that the shadow had an expression plastered on his face that looked like it was laughing and I thought to myself "_it__can't__be__laughing;__heartless__can't__think__they__act__purely__on__instinct,__right"._ Returning back to where I was standing and attempted to slash the heartless again and it dodged it again, I tried once more and yet again the shadow evaded my attack. Getting agitated I started to slash rapidly and the shadow eluded me each time I attempted to destroy it "why…cant…I …hit…this…stupid…heartless", I yelled in between slashes. Finally I destroyed the black skinned monster and with a sigh I continued through the hallway into the command center and witnessed a state of chaos, there were heartless of all kinds everywhere destroying any and every thing in site looking further down to the far end of the room there were a large number of people getting their hearts captured by the heartless and fading from existence. I ran to go help the people and several heartless noticed my presence but I ignored them and continued to run to the people trapped by the heartless.

Just before I reached I smacked into something hard and hit the floor, looking up to see what I ran into I noticed that a lot of heartless had burgundy eyes and only the minimum of the heartless had yellow eyes and the thing that stopped me from helping the civilians was a massive barrier, I got back to my feet and looked around while thinking to myself "everywhere there is a barrier, there's a barrier master". I looked around to find one and spotted one, all I had to do was destroy it or at least knock the spell book it was holding out of its hands, simple. Except the barrier master was inside the barrier. I smacked my forehead getting annoyed, how was supposed to get to the freakin heartless to take down the barrier if it was in the barrier itself, this was going to need some critical thinking. First I tested how strong the barrier was and slashed it a few times second I shot a fire spell at it and both of those failed in both attempts to break through, I looked down at the red and blue carpeted floor trying to think of a plan but I noticed burn marks on the carpet and the fire spell heated the carpet inside the barrier and that gave me an idea, but first to find an opening in the barrier. Once more I slashed the barrier with all the valor I had and eventually a hole formed in the shield but only for an instant next I set fire to the barrier with a fira spell to super heat the inside and I had to hurry because there was only five people that weren't dead yet so I decided to cast a reflega spell on last five people to protect them but that wouldn't work for long finally the carpet caught on fire I waited till the fire sucked all the air up inside the barrier and died down, finally I continuously slashed the barrier till it opened a little. Suddenly a bunch of air rushed in side the barrier and the fire started up again and exploded (classic back flash effect) unexpectedly the barrier fell and all the fire rushed outward I covered my self with a reflega and at the same time trying to protect the people on the other shield at last all the fire died down and I dispelled both reflegas and ran up to the survivors one of them a kid who looked about eight just when I was going to ask the boy if he and the rest were okay he shot a fire ball from his hand which sped past my head killing a left over red eyed nova shadow which had escaped the blast I turned to the boy who was now being man handled by a woman "what did I tell you about using magic." " its all right he saved my life, what's your name by the way". I said to both the mother and boy

**Well that ends this chapter please read and review thanks (c:**


	3. your big headed just like kyle

**Yay it's time for chapter three. More things about me: I'm in the ninth grade, my favorite author is heather brewer btw did any one hear about kingdom hearts dream drop distance also since Halloween is coming up soon all people who read this should watch it must watch kakurenbo on youtube**

"It's all right he saved my life, what's your name by the way". I said to both the mother and boy "his name is. The little boy cut his mother off. "Mom I can talk for myself, my name is Austin", the little boy said getting aggravated by his mother. I thought this was funny because his demeanor matched Kyle's perfectly, he even had some of the same features as Kyle such as his taste in clothes he wore a long sleeved t shirt with long pants, and his hair style matched Kyle's to except his hair was black and an age difference other than that him and Kyle would be twins. I looked up to check on the other survivors which were a man and what looked like his two daughters all three must have come to the crown on some special occasion because the man was dressed in a fancy suit and his daughters had on nice-looking dresses I noticed the girls were crying looking at other features to read what kind of people they where first I noticed that the man had a wedding ring on his ring finger so he must be married next I noticed both girls had blond hair which were tied in buns something that their mother had likely done, that or they did each other's hair, they were likely rich. "And your names", I inquired; Austin's mother interrupted them before they could speak". "Aren't you going to ask my name?" she said looking agitated "oh sorry what's your n-", she cut me off "its charlotte".

She was so cliché with that strict mother crap she was pulling. Austin became aggravated by his mother once more, "mom, jeez you get on my nerves"! "you know you shouldn't talk to you mom that way, you're lucky you have one, the only family I have is my friend Kyle, you kind of remind me of him to". I turned my head forward remembering the first time I met Kyle.

_Flash back_

_I woke up on the ground covered in blood and there were shards of glass all around me, I looked up to see a blond boy about two or three years younger than me, he extended his hand "need help". I stared at him for a moment and then grabbed his wrist to pull myself off of the ground once I got to my feet the blond boy asked "what's your name is". I stopped realizing something "you alright he questioned", "my name is jamall I just-". " you don't remember anything other than that", he said finishing my sentence "me neither." Next thing we knew we were surrounded by crown guards and sent to train at the crown kyle excelled in physical thing while I was superior in the mental stuff kyle was stronger than I was but his big headedness got in the way of that_

_End of flash back_

"WHATCH OUT". Someone shouted watch snapped me out of my daydream something I did often since I had a.d.h.d. I turned around to see a gigas shadow with yellow eyes slashing at me. I jumped back but the gigas shadow shredded my shirt "I just changed into this" I yelled becoming furious so I swung me keyblade extending the hidden chain which wrapped around the gigas shadow's neck and swung the opposite way and I lobed the heartless across the room then I ran over to stab the shadow but it recovered to quickly and leaped in to the air. Not going to accept the evil monster getting away I once more wrapped the chain around its neck and tried to hold it back but it struggled to much "hold still you reject from the light". Of course that had no effect what so ever "hey Austin if you have any more magic tricks I could use one right now. Austin ran over and stood for a moment I wondered what he was going to do and soon found out, Austin plunged his hand into the heartless's stomach. About a half a second later volts of electricity spewed from all over the gigas shadow and eventually exploded and the force from the shock wave threw me into a wall and I heard a crack and felt a huge amount of pain but all I did was brush myself off like nothing happened "okay I have to get you guys to safety before more of those heartless start popping up.

_**Somewhere in the realm of darkness**_

"That one and his friend will be the ones who will cause all the worlds to join together, said a voice from the darkness I cannot let that happen, for masters sake"

(*Sanctuary remix*)

First scene

Two boys sit on a tower with a crown shape at its highest point. The camera zooms into one with red hair and he jumps off the tower

Next scene

the same boy lands in a group of heartless. He slashes at the heartless violently. And suddenly the world around him turns to dust

Next scene

That same boy is on the crown tower and darkness quickly envelops him and he is now an anti form. He jumps off of the tower and slashes thru heartless with his claws

Next scene

Back at the crown tower the other kid who has blond hair sits and turns to dust

Next scene

The same kid who now has black hair on one side is running on the wall shooting at a heartless.

Next scene

The same boy is now on his station of awakening with a blue haired girl and in her hand is a heart

Next scene

The red head kid is on the ground in glass shards and he looks up to see a blond boy holding out his hand (like riku and vanitas). The boy looks up and sees all the stars collide one by one

Next scene

All the worlds are now one and both boys are in outer space lifeless and a ball of light saves the both of them

**Well that chapter three. In case you're confused the series of scenes is supposed to be the opening like in the games. And if you're confused by this chapter I feel ya**


	4. the party

Kyle's P.O.V  
>[Scene=The party Kyle went to]<p>

I was having an amazing time at the party. Me and my girlfriend were by far the best dancers at the party although there was little competition considering everyone was drunk. My girlfriend's name is Ceana. She has long black hair and a perfectly cute face. She wore a black dress bedazzled with fake black plastic jewels. Around her neck hung a silver bat on a black chain which suited her personality perfectly. She usually wore fake black bat wings and ears to go with her obsession. She wore black eye liner and eye shadow, enough so that it was easily visible but not so much that it made her look gross.

She usually wore black lipstick rather than the typical pink or red and at the party she was wearing a small pair of black heels. She was a Goth, which both she and accepted because I considered myself an Emo. The entire party was slow dancing to the song Broken by Seether until Ceana and I were interrupted by one of her male friends who desperately needed her. I'll be honest it made me incredibly jealous. She could talk to whoever she wanted but whenever she looked at another guy it made me want to punch them, hard, in their face.

Her friend – whose name I never bothered to remember – claimed that he was a homosexual, but it was definitely a lie. He was just pretending until he knew I was safely out of the picture. I knew this because he gave me a dirty look whenever Ceana was gone. He could only use one eye to give me the dirty look because the other was perpetually covered by his lanky brown hair.

While the two girls chatted – yes I did just call him a girl – I was thinking that I should text Jamall on my phone but Ceana insisted that I grabbed her and her friend some punch. It made me furious but I just suppressed my rage and slipped through the crowd of dancing thirteen year olds, ignoring my fury. I could see the punch bowl just ahead on the other side of the room. It was just lucky I was one of the tallest people there.

I am two years younger than Jamall but I was already just as tall. I moved towards the punch bowl but I felt overcome by a headache that had come from thinking of that stupid, stupid, stupid sissy boy! With my girlfriend! I finally overcame it and pushed through the crowd to the punch bowl, I could smell and see that someone had spiked the punch bowl already. It stank of alcohol. I just filled the cups regardless and slipped back through the crowd and handed Ceana and her friend their drinks.

Ceana finished their conversation quickly and pecked me on my cheek in gratification which made me blush slightly, even though it wasn't the first time she had kissed me. Just before she had a chance to drink her drink the fire alarm went off, it meant the entire place had to be evacuated. I was kind of glad that it happened because I had forgotten to tell Ceana that there was alcohol in the punch.

It wasn't long after the alarm had started screeching that heartless burst out of nowhere. This meant I had to summon my keyblade. Luckily everyone scattered quickly. That just left me and them. I summoned my keyblade, Long Shot as I called it. No one except the crown knew I had my keyblade, I hadn't even told Ceana. I killed a few nearby heartless before firing a bullet, it ricocheted off a wall and hit a Scarlet Tango, it vanished. I fired three more shots, killing three more heartless.

I breathed deeply and held my Keyblade more calmly. Turning around I saw my girlfriend holding Lady Pistol. The fact that she had one just made me love her so much more. She shot at some of the heartless and reloaded her gun quickly. Next to her was her friend, he was just cowering pathetically. I lost sight of them quickly as a crowd of confused teens ran in front of me, I tried to push through but I tripped and fell onto the cold hard ground. I looked around on the ground to see that a shadow had burst up and grabbed my ankle; it had red eyes rather than the usual yellow. It reached its other claw towards the left side of my chest, trying to steal my heart. I slashed wildly with my keyblade, knocking it away and allowing me to leap to my feet.

I looked around and saw that as well as that one there were several others of the red eyed soldiers. I got into a fighting stance, readily waiting for the first heartless to strike. Without giving me a chance to even breathe one of them kicked me into the air, the next two burst up and booted me in my sides and the third booted me downwards, towards the waiting claw of the soldier below.

"Tough luck!" I shouted, slashing the heartless by spinning myself around in the air like a turbine. It fell in half and I dropped to the floor, running from the room quickly. I slammed the door and breathed heavily.

I really didn't want to but I just had to see what was going on in there after a while. I was pretty sure that my girlfriend was gone, somehow because I didn't hear any more shots being fired. I just hoped she wasn't gone for good. I walked away from the door and prepared a run up but as I began to run three soldiers burst from the ground blocking my path. All three had red eyes.

I slashed the first two away easily, but the third dodged and then dodged the bullet I fired straight afterwards. It looked smug but I simply kicked the door open, my bullet ricocheted off the wall and roof until it struck the heartless. "I never miss" I laughed. I looked around the room and noticed that it was pretty empty so I just ran out of the building, to the outside where the other party guests would be. I snapped my fingers to make my keyblade vanish and joined the group of excitable teens.

As I did a hallway burst from nowhere and a portal lay at the end of it with spiralling smoke swirling from it.


	5. extreamly random crap

**Chapter five, I wrote four and five all in two days, HAPPY HALLOWEEN (;}) this is my most favorite day of the year, not because of the satanic stuff like monsters and sugar because I can be creative, last year I was an albino because I already have the hair color this year im going to be gas prices "boo". Also I got info on khddd the name of one of the monsters is a wonder meow and that there are dark and light dream eaters oh and I erased this in the first chapter by accident (* means the music thats playing during the scene**

**jamall p.o.v.**

_continuing from were jamall left off_

me and the group were on our way to a safe place to call for help and I still never learned those girl's and their dad's names and it took some time but I figured that they were crying from the loss of their mother in that heartless fight. We went out off the crown's control room what ever it was for was beyond me, the group and I made our way down a long staircase, seriously why were their no elevators, we reached the 38th out out of 131 floors and we started at the top so all of our feet were tired by that time. We walked down a hall way with office after office after office and more hallways as options of where to go. we took a right down another hall way to try to find another stair case but we stopped at the sound of fighting the entire group looked around to see what it was and suddenly something flew threw the wall which made me fall on my butt.

I looked on the ground to see what what had scared the crap out of me it was a man with raven black hair that hung in his face he carried two katana and he wore plain black shoes,plain hakama that didn't puff out like most did, he also wore a long open coat with the crown symbol on the left shoulder and a weird fish net shirt under the coat, he looked about eighteen. His name was mitsuko (child of light in Japanese) he claimed to be the son of a keyblade wielder named eraqus (thats how you spell it right) who ever that was. "hey you all right" I asked mitsuko "yeah", he said while picking himself up off of the ground. I heard foot so I turned around to see a red eyed zip slasher probably the thing that threw mitsuko threw the wall.

"mitsuko go and take thees civilians to a safe place", I said as I got into my fighting stance. I didn't see it but I knew mitsuko nodded and left with the group to go get help. I could tell that this was going to be a hard fight so I went full power and wind blew from the sudden change in air pressure caused by my powers. I was the first to charge and then the zip slasher we clashed and jumped back quickly to get some distance. We then went at a super fast speed clashing in several different areas, sparks flying each time our blades met. I jumped on my key blade and used a fira spell to give my self a boost and fly across the room, just before ramming into the zip slasher I jumped off my keyblade, spun around and slashed at the heartless but it blocked it just in time.

The force from the slash knocked the zip slasher in the air and it did a 180, it then spun around, did another 180 and landed perfectly on it's metal feet. Next swung my key blade and extended the chain and wrapped it around the zip slashers blade and it yanked me toward it thinking that it was going to land an attack, I then used the velocity from the yank and kicked it right in the head following up to me using the force of the kick to do a back flip and land a downward slash at the zip slasher's head, splitting it in half and killing it. After the grievous battle I looked over to see a door. I decided to walk threw it and the sight that I saw was something I may never see again. Kyle was struggling with a heartless. He was cannonading the monster and it had no affect what so ever the heartless had a giant red eye and it had several tentacles, it was a pure blood.

Just before I ran to Kyle's aid the heartless picked him up "KYLE"! I called out, that's when the when the the heartless noticed me "another little brat ", the heartless said with it's booming voice. "no way did it just talk, no no no that doesn't make any sense, heartless are not sentient, it can't be possible"! Suddenly I heard kyle give a shrill outcry so I looked in his direction. Kyle was being consumed by darkness "kyle", "stop it" but it was to late kyle was reduced to a mere shadow "no"!

Just when the heartless was going to grab me a beam of light pierced threw it an caused it to shrink and shrink until it was nothing but a small squid like creature, then it became suddenly frightened and crawled down an air vent, I looked behind me to where the beam of light came from. Sora was the one to save me and he looked at me with sad eyes, or so I thought he was looking at the shadow kyle had become. He then shot another beam of light from his keyblade destroying the shadow "w-why-why did you do that"! I yelled at him "it had to be done", he retorted "but that was my friend". I returned, I suddenly grew very angry. If I wasn't a follower of the light I might have killed sora right there on the spot.

_**We must find the four keyblades that shall overcome the light before the master awakes**_


	6. lexyk

**Wow what a weekend I have just completed ch 4&5 and now im starting on six woot.**

**Something about kingdom hearts you didn't know: remember kairi's thinking of you poem in kh2, well in it she said "all worlds share the same sky, one sky one destiny". Right, well did you know sora means sky in Japanese sooo put those two together**

**jamall p.o.v**

_location:sora's office_

I was sitting in sora's office burning with anger because he terminated my only friend and family "can you describe the heartless's behavior", sora said "I don't know, it was...inscrutable" I answered "English please", "it was baffling, incomprehensible, inexplicable, unexplainable, impossible to figure out, not possible to understand, stupefyingly not capable to ever figure out",i informed him "ugh this is leading no where," sora got up and grabbed a book from his bookshelf "hears your reward for fighting off the heartless", he threw the book on the desk "that's it a book, not only this but you never gave us...me a reward from yesterday", I exclaimed "fine hear". Sora threw a bag of munny on the table. I just snatched it up and walked to my room feeling angrier than ever. The book said the ability's of the keyblade.

_One week later_

I was siting on top of the crown building like me and kyle always did when my phone beeped I didn't bother to look at the text. I just climbed down the side of the building. I looked into Kyle's empty room, I was so tired of seeing that, it was like a ghost bothering me haunting me. I sighed and climbed into my room window and walked all the way to the throne room with all the screens. When I saw the giant door to the room I kicked it down "WHAT"!

not sora nor riku had any reaction to what I just did, like they didn't care, and the humanoid mouse, mickey wasn't there, sora just simply explained to go to sun set town and find some mysterious figure so I walked out got in my ship and flew off. On the way to twilight town I had no heartless problems or anything it was just a boring trip. I didn't land the ship this time I just let it orbit and I beamed my self down right next to the train station. I purchased a ticket to sunset town and rode the train. I must have looked depressed because a lady asked me "what's wrong", "hmm", I looked up to see a brunette in her twenty's "oh nothing just sad", "why", she inquired "my friend...moved away", "oh, well I hope this makes you feel a little better. She pulled out a resse's cup from her purse and handed it to me, I smiled a little "thanks thees are my favorite.

Just then the train came to a stop and I exited, just before the train left again I said "thanks um"? "olette", she answered "thanks ollett". I said just before the train pulled off. I turned around to look for the mysterious figure which I knew was a heartless. First I checked every ally way in the town then I checked the tram commens afterward I checked sunset hill, running out of places to check I walked to an area with tile on the ground I looked toward a mini man made waterfall and I stared at it for a second.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw kyle in the reflection of the waterfall so I spun around as fast as I could "kyle"! It was kyle in the reflection the, for some reason unknown to me one side of his hair was died black and he had a long black leather coat. Unexpectedly kyle summoned his keyblade but it wasn't his long shot keyblade no this one had giant pincers and he swung it at me. I dodged the attack just in time and I summoned my keyblade (which im mentioning way late in the story is called hidden chain) next thing I knew kyle had both his key blades swinging them at me (* the 13th struggle rock remix*) "kyle, what are you doing", I yelled "my name is lexyk" he said monotonously. Kyle was moving so fast he left after images in every spot possible and I was struggling to even block his weak attacks.

I tried to strike kyle in the head but he just kneed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me, while I was gasping for air the pincers of Kyle's keyblade wrapped around my neck and he slammed me into a wall I looked over to see a man with white hair he said something but I couldn't hear I looked back to kyle and he said " I am lexyk the painful memory, number nineteen". Suddenly I was surrounded by darkness and dark memories flooded my head memories of each time someone picked on me or called me names every time sora bothered me memories of when people called me stupid memories of kyles death and finally the memory of kyle trying to kill. me after the flood of memories stopped I was in darkness a darkness to dark to describe. I just stood their for a moment then the darkness seemed to grab at me and I shook it off but it was persistent and it garbed again I tried to shake it off again but it was latched onto me an it pulled me deeper in to the darkness I tried to crawl out but the dark tendrils where to strong and the next thing I knew I was in the gummie ship in my bedroom and everything felt blank I couldn't feel anything, any emotion at all. I looked out of the my window and I saw that the ship was heading for a world with nothing but black buildings and one giant white flouting castle.

_**Both boys now are closer too the darkness, that's good for me and the master it will be essayer to destroy them after we use them**_


	7. the organization

**Its time for ch what 7 *shrugs* whatever any way I see that my story is overly random. well I'll finish the story become a better writer and then fix my story. simple plan right *sweat drop*. Truthishly my story is more for little kids. Bla bla bla on with the random vortex I call my story**

_jamall p.o.v. Still in the ship_

when I didn't want to look threw the window anymore I couldn't find a reason to move away. I felt dead inside. Just utterly empty. Like something had just ripped my soul out. While I stood staring at the window, I could just remember things that I pulled out of the foggy cloud in my mind.

Like my name and age even a friend of mine. What was his name. Kyle I think. I stood, still at the glass window. Standing so still that you would swear I was dead if I wasn't standing upright.

The world that the ship was heading to was now just underneath it slowly getting closer as the ship descended onto it. Just before the ship touched the unknown worlds surface it cascaded downward a little to fast causing it to crash and throw me across the room. I didn't bother to pick myself up, I didn't see any reason to do such. I just sat in an uncomfortable position waiting for nothing to happen. I looked over to the left at the sound of a doorknob turning.

When the door opened I was barely greeted by a man with white hair, a dark complexion and a long black leather coat. "come". He said flatly. Using that as my only reason to move, I got up and followed him out of my room taking extremely slow steps. Once we left my room I looked to my left to see kyle in the drivers seat of the gummie ship.

Seeing him at the wheel caused me to have a memory flash. A short image of kyle almost crashing the very same ship I was in. I kept walking beside the man with white hair and kyle jumped out of his seat and followed, walking with a little more sprightliness than I. The three of us exited the ship and then walked along a road in the darkness of the city that was built on this deserted world. As we strolled I experienced more memory flashes.

Flashes of the crown, sora, riku, and so many more things. Since I was paying more attention to my memories than where I was going I tripped on what looked like a nearly transparent blue bridge. I looked up to see kyle with a helping hand extended outward, which once again triggered a memory flash of kyle as his younger self with his hand extended outward just like he was presently. I didn't take the offered hand. Instead I just picked my self up from off of the weird transparent bridge only to continue walking.

As we all walked up the bridge I looked up and saw that we were much closer to the floating castle. In-fact we were right in front of it now. When we finally reached inside I looked around and if I could feel emotions at the time I'd be creeped out on a monolithic level. The entire castle was drab white, just plain without color. before I could progress any further kyle grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, sorry for what I did, superiors orders". He said with a doleful face. Him saying that initiated another memory flash. One of kyle with a keyblade that had pincers around my neck and the white haired man saying something that I never quite heard. "you tried to kill me." I said with no emotion at all

kyle gave a uneasy grin while he scratched his head. "actually I did kill you, sorry about that". I looked at him a blank but at the same time quizzical expression. "me and you, are both nobodys". He said answering a question I never asked.

I remember reading about nobodys at the crown. They are beings without hearts and no emotion at all. Most look like disfigured monsters while some appear to be human. But they really are no different than the monsters that they control. And the humanoid nobodys started a group they call organization xiii.

But the nobodys where thought to have disappeared years ago. I looked past Kyle's head to see the white haired man walking up a ramp. being uncomfortable that he left me I ran to catch up. Eventually I reached him and kyle was standing right next to him. This time I really had a quizzical expression on my face. I didn't even see him run past me.

I was kinda confused but I kept walking behind the both of them. Next we walked on a walkway with no railing. The bottom of the castle was so far down it looked like you would fall straight to hell if you messed up your footing and tripped. After walking on that death trap of a walkway we ended up at a dead end room that had glass all walls. Just before I was going to ask what we where doing at a dead end, the entire room lifted up at a Brobdingnagian speed causing me to fall onto my knees hard leaving me in excruciating pain yet kyle and the white haired man remained in the same posture.

As soon as the room stopped elevating it threw me to my feet. I rubbed my knees now having pain in them and yet I still felt nothing, I mean you would think after that... , I mean they could have slowed that down a bit. at least by half speed. After that screwed up elevator trip I practically limped out to another walk way. the white haired man sighed and raised his hand as an agglomeration of swirling black smoke appeared before him and he walked threw it. I on the other hand was to suspicious of what the black smoke was.

I walked a little closer to the smoke, eying it to see how it worked. Still not understanding the strange looking convolution of smoke I stuck my hand halfway in side it but nothing happened. Randomly I felt something push me in to the smoke. I gasped when the entire room around me suddenly changed in a distortion. Kyle soon passed threw the smoke as well. He smiled at me which I found weird.

"Why did you push me kyle". I said trying to sound angry but failing miserably. "my name is lexyk". He said snapping at me "why did you push me...lexyk". I said correcting myself.

"you were taking too long".he said while smileing and raising his hand to pointing behind me. I turned around to see what he was pointing at. What I saw was a large room with chairs set in a circle with people siting in each one, the white haired man siting in the highest chair of them all. "welcome". He said smirking.

**Well whats going to happen to jamall and kyle...er...lexyk wanna guess huh do ya I'm so hyper and my energy is so low its unstable in other words a.d.h.d. Hope I'm getting better at this writing thing (and the reason jamall fell onto the floor is bec that giant elevator in the organization xiii castle moves super fast and you would think an unsuspecting person would fall to the floor **


	8. the organization pt2

**All right time to write I always feel like writing when I'm not on my meds, I also added a few new organization xiii characters. feel free to p.m. me and ask to use them except jesmax he is my character and only mine, if you steal him I will turn more evil than Nero, Azazel, and Lucifer combined *right eye twitch* SERIOUSLY**

I looked around the room counting the chairs. _"1...2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20"._ I thought to my self. Two of the chairs were empty while each other one had a person in it, each wearing black coats shoes and and gloves . "let me introduce you to the family". The white haired man said unmodulatedly. (i'm not describing the first thirteen because you already know what they look like) "I'm xemnas and thats xigbar, xaldin, vexen, lexeas, zexion, saïx, axel,demyx, luxord, marluxia, larxene and roxas". Xemnas pointed to each person as he said their names.

"I know who you thirteen are". I said flatly. Xemnas continued. "that's xion, the puppet", xemnas pionted his index finger to a slightly pale girl with mid-length raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. She rolled her eyes at the title he gave her but then she turned to me and waved excitedly.

"This is jesmax, the thieving tiddler". Xemnas pointed to a tall spiky haired blond with feline like eyes, not so pale complexion and unlike the rest the people in the chairs his shoes weren't black they were brown steel toed boots. Jesmax turned to me and smiled. Xemnas spoke again. "the fine young lady over there is xena, the nursing maiden".

I looked over to xena to see her blush at how xemnas had addressed her. I also noticed saïx face turn very red as he crossed his arms, xena had natural red hair (like mine) and blue eyes, her coat was open around her breast so you could see her bra. "next is xipz, the silent assassin, and he's our number xvii but he thinks himself to be number zero". A boy with pitch black hair covering his right eye. "this little one is xilene, the crying reaper".

Xemnas once again pointed, to a girl that looked like a sad angel and had strikingly similar looks to xipz. Almost like they where clones. "and you know who lexyk is". I looked over to where lexyk once kyle was standing. Then I turned back to xemnas.

"why am I hear". I asked while receiving another memory flash. One of my keyblade. "you are hear because there has been a mass heartless shortage and I will send you on long term missions with lexyk and another two people of your choosing to investigate." _"that was right to the point"._ I thought to myself.

"you will begin your training immediately, you may choose two fighting teachers and one magic teacher". Xemnas quoted. I began to look around the room to find suitable teachers. "for my magic teacher I choose zexion". Zexion rolled his eyes at me.

"for my first fighting teacher...i choose marluxia". Marluxia showed a small hint of happiness. I looked around the room some more. "for my second fighting teacher I choose...hmmm...larxene". The entire room irrupted in collective "**OO**OOoos" of bane, like I was in trouble.

"what". I asked. But not one person answered me. Xemnas immediately dismissed every one except me. As every one vanished into smoke, except lexyk who just walked out.

Xemnas jumped from his chair and flouted down in front of me. "once a nobody has joined the organization he or she must forget who they once were and become a new being, so I will give you a new name , do you understand". I only blinked as a response. Xemnas waved his hand in front of my face making the letters j,a,m,a,l,l appeared before me. Xemnas waved his arm causing the letters to swirl in an ergodic pattern, spinning faster and faster and even faster.

Xemnas raised his hand and causing the letters to stop abruptly leaving an (x) at the end of my scrambled name. "jallmax", I said out-loud, "I don't like it". I reached my hand out over the (m) and crushed it "jallax". I said. Xemnas looked surprised at what I just did, but he seemed to be fine with it and let it go. "your new name".

Xemnas dismissed me to the training room with larxene. I walked out of the room to find lexyk waiting for me. "whats your new name". He queried. "jallax I answered".

"jallax, what happened to the (m)". he queried once more "where is the training room". I said changing the subject. "I'll take you there". He replied

_** "lets test their strength". Said a voice from the darkness as he steps out of the shadows. His skin is neon blue and he has red eyes. "sepheroth, I will give you your home world as the battle ground". Another man (a humanoid monster) "yes sir". ses the man as he vanishes in a flurry of black feathers.**_

_** "lets see if those boys have what it takes to defeat the ultimate monster".**_

**Kinda going to get crazy in a while inty way I was disappointed with the lack of new final fantasy characters in kh2 soooo...midgar...heads up**


	9. a place not so empty

**Cool time for ch9 I hope it's better than the rest I'm super hyped up on binaural gamma waves right now I used them to help with my writing**

_jallax p.o.v._

Me and kyle where now walking to the training room and all I was thinking about was that almost everybody in the organization so far acted like they had emotions and it befuddled me, a lot. I pulled out of my thoughts realizing that I was walking the wrong way. I ran back to lexyk's side, he hadn't even noticed that I left. As we walked I had another random memory flash. One of all the battles I had with heartless and boy where their a lot.

I slowly remembered all of my battle skills which was useful at the moment. After the short trip we ended up at a weird...well object with a sword symbol on it. Lexyk then touched the object while grabbing my shirt collar and in a brief flash of white we ended up in an empty gray room and in it was larxene, marluxia, zexion, axel, demyx and xigbar all standing before us. Larxene was the first to speak. "draw your weapon".

I looked at her like she was crazy. "draw your weapon". She repeated aggravated. I extended my right hand and sparkles surrounded it. All the sparkles collided together in a flurry forming a weapon like shape.

Eventually each and every sparkle faded away revealing my keyblade. Larxene seemed displeased. "no not that weapon you idiot, your persona weapon". "huh". I asked.

Larxene raised her fist as if she was going to punch me but zexion stopped her. Zexion spoke clarifying what larxene was trying to tell me. "she wants you to create a weapon from your personality". "how do I do that". I asked.

"easy, you just close your eyes and look into the place your heart once was and search around, there should be something left of your old self there".zexion explained like it was the most obvious thing in all the worlds. I did as I was instructed and closed my eyes trying to find the place my heart once was. I felt the ground disappear from beneath my feet so I panicked instantaneously opening my eyes. I looked around to find endless gray space and nothing more.

I looked above me to find a blue object several feet above me so I started to float upward. I got about half way to the object when something very large punched the dog $h!t out of me sending me flying. I regained my balance to see what had just hit me. Typically it was a heartless. This heartless was a three in one this heartless was three guard armors put in one each was a different color . the first one was blue and controlled only arms and legs.

The next one was red and controlled the body the. last one was yellow and had both arms, legs and a body. Except it was in the shape of a gun. And each head spun around perpetually over the body (I call it the triplex armor, based on my multiple personalities). Suddenly the red head stopped and clicked into the top of the body as the other two lagged behind serving no purpose at the moment.

I summoned my keyblade as the heartless fired its gun at me the bullet being a giant fire ball. I gyrated my keyblade making the fire ball disperse and fade. I flew as fast as I could to avoid any on coming fire balls. The minute I took it, swinging my keyblade and extending the chain at the same time I slashed at the body of the heartless but my blade bounced off patheticly. As an alternative solution I retracted my keyblade followed by me firing a blizzera spell freeezing the guns barrel.

The read head of the triplex armor clicked out of place only for the yellow head to take its place. The minute it clicked into place the triplex armor fired a ball of electricity which broke the ice and flew at light speed toward me. I in vain tried to dodge the electrical ball only to be blasted upward closer to the object that I now noticed was the color blue. The triplex armor flew toward me at an incredible speed slamming its fist into me. I did an aerial recovery as quick as possible.

As soon as I was restabilized the yellow gun was placed in front of me like it was calling me stupid. Thats when my inner ghetto instincts kicked in. I flew up onto the gun and ran up the triplex armor's arm and swung my keyblade as hard as I could slashing the yellow head in perfectly in half . "how ya like me now..BITCH". I gloated adding enfisus on the last word.

The blue head then clicked into the body substituting the destroyed yellow one. I flew up away from the triplex armor to get some distance between us. I threw my keyblade in hopes that it would do some more damage. My magical sword whistled threw the air closing in on it's target. it nearly exterminated it's target but was obviated back toward me at twice the speed.

The keyblade then slashed my shirt and chest at a diagonal angle causing me to grip the incised area from the pain I was experiencing. "crap". I said feeling somewhat afraid.

**Hells yeah I think I did pretty well on this chapter. r&r please, till next time, bye bye**


	10. a place not so empty pt2

**Seriously I have too much time on my hands right now so im just going to write another chapter so whatevs *sigh* lets get going**

_jamall p.o.v._

I resummoned my keyblade as it was in mid flight and wiped away some of the blood from the exposed area of my chest. This new heartless was really starting to piss me off. I charged downward, going full speed threw the air holding my keyblade firmly, ready to strike. When I was an estimated one story above the triplex armor I held my keyblade high above my head ready to land a vertical slash to the blue head. unfortunately I was swatted out of the air like a fly.

This was really getting on my nerves so the next thing I did was tap into my full power. Each time I went full power the air pressure would have random changes, just like now. I could feel the air swirl around me in a mini twister. I threw my keyblade once more this time with it covered in flames. Unluckily the triplex armor must have seen this coming and fired ice shards in my direction freezing the keyblade and debarring it right back at me.

Instinctively I kicked the keyblade right back in the same direction. We bounced the keyblade back and forward for some time until inevitably the keyblade struck the triplex armor in the chest sendig it back from the force of the blow. This gave me an opportunity to strike. I hoped on my keyblade like a hover bored and used a fira spell to boost myself forward. jumping off at the last second to slash the blue head from the bottom left to the top right.

The second it was gone the red head once again gained control. but something different than before happened. The red head turned upside down along with the torso then the gun. Transformed into a hammer. The last thing that happened was the triplex armor covered his hammer in some kind of darkness and smacked me with it.

After that it suddenly vanished. Just in case of a sneak attack I stayed alert. I hovered up to the object slowly. One I got to it I could plainly see what it was. A blue rhombus shaped shield with a gun attached to it. I picked it up and put it on my wrist and grabbed the large trigger.

Predictably the triplex armor appeared out of no where. But I was ready for it. I turned as fast as I could and pulled the shields trigger. The shield fired a rhombus shaped beam the exploded on contact with the triplex armors last head. The triplex armor instantly began to fade but not before releasing a pink sparkling crystal.

I flew over to the crystal to study it and as I looked at it I felt this over whelming comfort. The next thing I knew the crystal pretty much stabbed it's way into my chest altho it was painless. I held my arm above my head looking at my new weapon and I kept staring at it for so long that I didn't notice that I was back at the organization's castle. "training session over". I turned to see larxene standing in front of me.

She gave me a light punch in the chest causing me to gasp in pain. "o come on, I barley touched you". Larxene had an angry look on her face. I lifted up my shirt to see that the slash on my chest was gone but there was a large bruise where I had once been. Every one looked at me surprised.

Before I knew it I was being sent to xena's room.[(time warp)] I lay down in what looked like a hospital bed shirtless. Xena was checking out that bruise I had on my chest. Apparently she was a nurse. I was a little embarrassed to have a her look at my body.

Not that I had a reason to. If my terminology is correct I was an average al, a slightly muscular person. I mean what guy wouldn't be nervous if an attractive red head woman that was to old for you and had her bra slightly exposed was staring at you when you had no shirt on. Xena poked the bruise. "oww". I hissed.

"Thats weird, it looks like your body bruised it self". Xena looked at me quizzically "how do you manage to get hurt on you first day of training anyway". I sat up on the bed and put my shirt back on just to give her a shrug. "I can only give you a potion for right now cause I have to go on a date with xemnas". Xena handed me a bottle of green glowing liquid, picked up her purse and rushed out the door.

I hoped up and looked at the door thinking ._"did she say a date with xemnas". _I walked out of the door to xena's room to find lexyk standing next to the door way. "common, i'll show you your room". He said while turning in the opposite direction.

As we walked lexyk started random conversations about how his training was canceled his training for the day because of the bruise I had and how the needed to put some flat screens in the castle. The walk was annoyingly tiring because we had to walk up several and I mean several stairs. I now preferred the death trap elevator to the many flights of stairs. eventually we ended up near the top of the castle which unfortunate for me was where our rooms where because like most African Americans I was afraid of heights. I had the very last room in the castle and lexyk's room was to the right of my own.

I walked into my drab white room and just layed down in my bed waiting till iwas sleepy and just closed my eyes.

**I don't know about this chapter, whatever. r&r**


End file.
